Smallville's Power Girl
by MythosThespian
Summary: Here is a new story it is in the format of each chapter being a song from Richard Marx and Terri Clark. So read and enjoy. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 1: Clark's POV (Through My Veins)_

_I saw you sitting by the window  
Of a cafe I passed by  
And though clearly my reflection  
It was your face I recognized_

Clark Kent stood outside a café in Star City he was here to say goodbye to Chloe Sullivan. You see Jor-El just informed him that in order to complete his training he had to finish at the fortress. So since Chloe and him were talking on business terms he figured that he needed to say goodbye in person. For years Chloe was his best friend always bordering on something more but he pushed his feeling for her away to the arms of another man. He just stood there watching her for a while before finally getting the nerve to walk in.

_And after all these years I'm still right here_  
_Where you left me_

_And I've been calling out_  
_Believing you would answer_  
_But I'll try to let go now_  
_Cause it's you running through_  
_My veins_

Chloe always being Chloe was at this café having coffee as usual. Chloe hair was longer but still the golden blond that always been there. It was hard to believe after her husband was killed due to both of them being there for each other. The whole mess with Zod and the supposed Kandorians did not help the friendship further apart. Then to find out that all of them were clones it hurt him more to find out there was no more survivors other than him and his cousin Kara. So here he was saying goodbye to someone else that was his lifeline protecting his secret.

_  
You'd come by when I was dreaming  
But lately you've been gone  
Maybe I've been trying too hard  
And maybe you have just moved on_

_I guess there's not a lot that you forgot_  
_To tell me_

He hesitated some more as he was approaching the table holding a letter in his hands. This letter said everything that he been meaning to tell her for years but could never get out. So if he did not do this now he figured he would never had the never. There was a problem on both ends and at that moment he looked up noticed a ring on a prominent finger meaning that she was engaged to Oliver. So he decided to be happy for her. Still he had to do this before he chickened out.

And I've missed you hanging round  
And the way we were together  
But I can't let go now  
Cause it's you running through  
My veins

So he pulled out the chair across from her waiting for some sort of reaction. As he waited he thought about how he pushed her away because he focused on Lois. That focus on Lois pushed a deep friendship away and a love that he was never willing to admit that it was her he loved all along. He let her go not telling her how he felt now he was going to do this even thought she is happy.

_Oh_  
_It's you running through my veins_  
_Oh_  
_And it's you running through my veins_  
_Oh_  
_It's you running through my veins_

[Clark watched as she finally acknowledged his presence. So, Chloe without looking up finally spoke to him.]

Chloe: So Clark what do I owe this unexpected visit?

Clark: I came to say goodbye.

(He paused as she looked up with shock in her eyes and continued.)

Clark: Before you say anything more I know our friendship has not been on the best terms since Jimmy death. I am glad to see that you are very happy. I have to say this before I leave. Jor-El has just informed me that in order to finish my training I need to finish at the fortress. For that time I don't know how long I will be gone and I figured you deserved a goodbye in person. We were considered to be very good friends once. I love you Chloe and I have been in love with you for a very long time but I know my words are lost on you and I see I'm too late. I just want you to be happy so I give you this letter and wish you all the best.

[Then Clark gave her the letter turning around and left. He got outside the window and took one last look she was still sitting there in shock. Finally he sped off because he still needed to tell Lois he was leaving.]

* * *

**Here is a new story it just came to my head recently. Hope you like it read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 2: Chloe's POV (Sometimes Goodbye)_

_I've got an ice-cold cup of coffee  
And a paper I haven't read  
A canyon in my heart  
And a hammer in my head  
And a waitress with an empty stare  
That looks right through me_

_I'm sitting at this table_  
_And I'm balancing the salt_  
_Weighing out my choices_  
_Baby it's nobody's fault_  
_And I'm torn up by these voices_  
_Talking to Me_

Chloe did not know what to think after the unexpected visit from Clark Kent. He always did have the worse timing in her life. She was finally happy after what she had gone through since finding out his secret she walked away not looking back. Clark respected that they were only business partners and never pushed the issue of their friendship or lack thereof. Now he has the guts to tell her he loved her all this time. Why does he do this?

_  
You say there's no good reason  
For me to walk away  
You say there's so much good between us  
Who wouldn't want to stay  
But how can I be with you  
If deep down I believe  
I'll lose a part of me_

_Sometimes Goodbye is the only open door_  
_I can't turn back when I know there's something more_  
_I gotta find what my heart beats for_

So she sat there some more looking over the envelope not sure she open it or not. Besides the fact her coffee was getting cold. The coffee may be decaf because she was pregnant but it still was her one thing she can't live without. To top things all off she was engaged to Oliver so she knew that Clark saw the ring. Still pondering what Clark said she let her curiosity get the better of her so she opened the letter.

_I've got a half of page of reasons_  
_And a napkin full of tears_  
_From trying to pull my spirit_  
_Through the pocket of my fears_  
_As the lunch crowd empties out_  
_Into the city_

[Opening the letter it read.]

_--Chloe, I am the man of your dreams masquerading once as your best friend. There is no way to say or express how sorry I am for the way our friendship has ended. I just hope you are happy and that maybe one day we can work things out. So I let you go for now hoping one day when I am back from training that we can see where this takes us because I realized that you were worth the wait too late. Kal-el_

[Chloe closed the letter with tears in her eyes and the scars that were healed are reopened.]

_And there may not be a way for me_  
_To make you understand_  
_I'll write down the words I'm feeling_  
_And I'll leave it in your hands_  
_But the memories of our love_  
_I'm taking with me_

_You say there's no good reason_  
_For me to walk away_  
_You say we're meant to be together_  
_And I'm making a mistake_  
_But this emptiness inside me_  
_Has brought me to this road and I have to let you go_

Those scars brought back a whole amount of pain that was due to years. She had finally accepted the fact that he will never love her back and that is why she moved on with Oliver. Now she finds out that he loved her all along and it takes him leaving to finally admit it. He finally accepted his destiny and she wishes him the best of luck who knows what the future had in store.

_Sometimes Goodbye is the only open door_  
_I can't turn back when I know there's something more_  
_I gotta find what my heart beats for_

_For the passion everlasting_  
_For the deepest dream_  
_For a chance to love like that_  
_There is no in between_

So she finishes her coffee and then pays heading out to the sunshine of Star City. Before she goes she has a bought of morning sickness so she heads to the restroom. Afterwards she makes it a priority to tell Oliver that he was going to be a father as well as her becoming his wife. All the while she wondered if Lois knew if Clark was leaving or is he just going to run away.

_Sometimes Goodbye is the only open door_  
_I can't turn back when I know there's something more_  
_I gotta find what my heart beats for_

[She finally is outside the café looking up in the sky she says these last words.]

Chloe: Thanks Kal-El hope all goes well with you facing your destiny. Remember don't let Jor-El take too much control. The heroes will miss you. I will miss you farmboy, superboy, and the blur. I love you too and that will never change.

[Then she gets into her car and drives off to meet Oliver her fiancé at the new headquarters. Meanwhile back in Metropolis Clark heard her words before preparing for his date with Lois.]

* * *

**Here is a new story it just came to my head recently. Hope you like it read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 3: Clark's POV (Right Here Waiting)_

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_  
_How can we say forever_

Clark was still smiling in his apartment at Metropolis after he heard Chloe. He was just glad Chloe had not totally written him off when she left two years ago. At least she wished him good luck and he did what he had to do. Hopefully in the future their friendship will be back on track but for now she is happy and engaged. They may not be oceans apart physically but they were literally but they are a little closer with him finally sharing his feelings.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted all the times_  
_That I thought would last somehow_  
_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_  
_But I can't get near you now_

He was finally taking a break from preparing from dinner when he turned up the radio hearing a song that he had not heard since his father died. This song he remembered he instantly fell in love with it when he first heard it and had to get the CD the next day. The song was _Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx_ and it described Chloe in so many ways. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts so turning off the radio and then opened the door.

_Oh can't you see it baby_  
_You've got me goin crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

On the other side of the door was his girlfriend and cousin of the said friend he said goodbye too earlier. Lois was on the cell phone so he just let her in to finish the conversation. Once she was inside he went back to finishing the meal. He thought it was kind of ironic that he could love two cousins who were similar but different at the same time. Lois finally got off the phone and gave him this look not knowing what got him in this mood.

_I wonder how we can survive this romance_  
_But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance_

_Oh can't you see it baby_  
_You've got me goin crazy_

It did not help that Lois was giving him this look he knew he was in trouble but he had no choice but to tell her he was leaving. He remembers the first time he finally told Lois his secret she was not happy and did not talk to him for a week. After that week he promised to never keep thing from her again. That incident was shortly after Chloe left and Lois missed her just as much as he did so they decided to stick together because family and friends were gone. Also he loves Lois and it was nice to have her talking to him again and so far they had no troubles until now.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

[Clark pulls out a chair for Lois at the table and then goes to sit down across from her. Lois speaks first trying to figure out his mood.]

Lois: Smallville this is nice but I have to ask what the occasion is?

Clark: I have to tell you something that not quite as similar when I told you my secret but I have no choice. Before you say anything let me get this out. Lois Jor-El has just informed me that in order to complete my training I have to finish in the fortress.

Lois: Well he holds nothing back how long are you going to be gone?

Clark: I don't know Lois it could be anywhere from a few months to years. Look I already said goodbye to Chloe earlier since we had not talk anything more than civil with work. She at least deserved a goodbye in person.

Lois: Clark I sure she appreciated that. As for me I'm not mad just hurt but I understand that you have to leave.

Clark: I know Lois look I don't want you to stop your life just because I leaving live it. If you find someone else I understand just be happy.

[Then Clark served Lois dinner. A few hours later they were done and then Clark said a last goodbye. After Lois left Clark closed his apartment up and then headed to the fortress to complete training.]

* * *

**Here is a new update to this story. Enjoy and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 4: Chloe's POV (Almost Gone)_

_Caught between a rock and a heartache  
In the middle of here and torn in two  
Not sure which road that I'll take  
On my way to over you_

Chloe was still a little off that night with meeting Oliver for dinner. The reason she was off was because of the unexpected visit from Clark. She understood why Clark had to leave because when it came to Jor-El he was very persistent. However it did not help that Clark opened old wounds with suddenly announcing that he loves her and has all along. So she finally made it to the apartment that she and Oliver shared because she had some news for her fiancé.

_Maybe I'll get lost in the past_  
_Maybe I'll get past the lost_  
_Either way, with or without you_  
_I'm takin' off_

_  
Now that my wheels are turnin'  
I know I can get there on my own  
Now that my fears are burnin'  
I'm almost gone  
Closer to where I'm headed  
Finding my way won't take me long  
I may not be there yet  
But I'm almost gone_

When Chloe opened the door she noticed that Oliver was not home yet. She thought great this gives her more time to figure out how to break the news to Oliver. It is funny how things happened something that started out as fun turned into something more. She needed this because Clark pulled away and Jimmy was dead because of her. Oliver had his own demons and dealing with his feelings for Lois but they moved on where happy. Now with the news he is going to be a father and starting a new family with his soon-to-be wife.

_What if I get stuck in a memory_  
_Even if it's right in front of me_  
_And I'll know that's where I need to be_

_Now that my wheels are turnin'_  
_I know I can get there on my own_  
_Now that my fears are burnin'_  
_I'm almost gone_  
_Closer to where I'm headed_  
_Finding my way won't take me long_  
_I may not be there yet_  
_But I'm almost gone_

She was reminiscing about old times with Clark and then Oliver came in noticing that Chloe was a little off. Oliver comes over and kissed her before getting the takeout ready. Chloe was brought out of her reminiscing with that kiss and just smiled while he got things ready.

_I'm going to go as far as I can see_  
_Even if it's right in front of me_  
_And I'll know that's where I need to be_

_Now that my wheels are turnin'_  
_I know I can get there on my own_  
_Now that my fears are burnin'_  
_I'm almost gone_  
_Closer to where I'm headed_  
_Finding my way won't take me long_  
_I may not be there yet_  
_But I'm almost gone_

She watched him get things ready and then remembered that she wanted to prepare a way to tell Oliver he going to be a father. Now getting distracted by the visit with Clark did not help. No matter how far she got away from that farmboy he always kept her distracted. Finally Oliver came over with the food.

_Almost gone_  
_Almost gone_

[When Oliver came over with the food he sat down next to Chloe and then had a look of concern on his face. So Oliver put the food down and spoke.]

Oliver: Chloe you seem a little distracted what is going on?

Chloe: Well I got an unexpected visit from Clark today after I went to my doctor's appointment.

Oliver: What did Clark want?

Chloe: He wanted to say goodbye in person before he finishes in his training at the fortress Jor-El gave him no option not to finish anywhere else.

Oliver: Well we are going to be without boyscout for while. I sense something else about the visit got you spooked.

Chloe: Only that he apologized and told me he been in love with me and always had. Look Oliver I happy with you and he knows that so he not going to get in the way. Now about the doctor's appointment Oliver you're going to be a father.

(Chloe waited for the words to finally register with Oliver and then he said.)

Oliver: I love you Chloe and this baby.

Chloe: I love you too and this is great news.

(Just then Chloe cell phone went off with Lois calling so she answered.)

Chloe: Hey cuz what is up?

Lois: Cuz Clark just left.

Chloe: So he did tell you and how are you doing?

Lois: Yes he did tell me and I doing fine I kind of have wanted to break things off with him for a while.

Chloe: Really I guess Jor-El gave you the push. On another note I got some news to share with you.

Lois: Don't tell me Oliver and you are engaged.

Chloe: Yes we are and we are expecting.

Lois: I going to an aunt cool. Look Chloe I need a break with Clark leaving so I was wondering if I can spend some time with you and Oliver?

Chloe: Sure we can plan the wedding. I have Oliver send the jet.

[Chloe just looked at Oliver and Oliver was already on it. She hung up with Lois to get things ready. A few hours later Lois arrived giving Chloe a hug and then cousins lives moved on.]

* * *

**Here is a new update to this story. Enjoy and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 5: Clark's POV (Until I Find You Again)_

_Lately, I've been trying_

_To fill up my days since you're gone.  
The speed of love is blinding,  
And I didn't know how to hold on.  
My mind won't clear.  
I'm out of tears.  
My heart's got no room left inside._

Five years later a figure in the fortress steps out of the field. This figure is tall dark hair and green eyes who has gained more muscle. The last son of Krypton Kal-El is greeted by Jor-El who is proud of him completing his training. He thanks his father then flies out of the fortress to home.

_How many dreams will end?_  
_How long can I pretend?_  
_How many times will love pass me by,_  
_Until I find you again?_

Half an hour later he arrives at the farm, landing on the porch enjoying the sunshine for a little bit. So he turns around to look in the window seeing Lois on the phone with a little boy who could be no more than three years old. Then he sees a man approaching who he could only guess is the father and kisses Lois while taking his son. Clark just glad Lois took his advice to be happy and looks like she moved on.

_Will the arms of hope surround me?_  
_Will time be a fairweather friend?_  
_Should I call out to angels,_  
_Or just drink myself sober again?_  
_I can't hide, it's true._  
_I still burn for you._  
_Your memory just won't let me go._

[Clark waits a few more minutes and then opens the door only to be greeted in typical Lois fashion.]

Lois: Well Smallville nice to see you back.

Clark: Thanks Lois it good to see you happy and who is that little guy?

Lois: I like you to meet James Henry Lane Wayne.

(Clark just smiles and goes over to meet the little guy. Then Tess comes in holding the hand of a four year old boy.)

Tess: Hey Lois I thought I heard you talking to someone?

Clark: Tess that would be me and it nice to see you.

Tess: You too Clark and looking great.

Clark: I guess it is the training. Anyway who is this little guy?

Tess: I think my husband should answer that for you.

[So Clark had a worried look wondering what was going on. Also who is Tess husband and why does he feel someone missing?]

_How many dreams will end?_  
_How long can I pretend?_  
_How many times will love pass me by,_  
_Until I find you again?_

So Clark distracted himself with Lois's little guy and getting to know Bruce Wayne who was similar to Oliver Queen in respects. Finally two figures step through the door. The first one is his mother who runs over giving him a big hug. The second person is the father of the little guy and who is Tess Mercer husband. So Oliver finally notices Clark and walks over to Tess taking the hand of this little guy.

_I'd hold you tighter,_  
_Closer than ever before._  
_Yeah._  
_No flame would burn brighter,_  
_If I could touch you once more,_  
_Hold you once more!_

Clark not happy seeing this scene because when he left he was with Chloe his friend not Tess. So he wonders what happened to Chloe. He waits for Oliver to explain and introduce him to this little guy.

_How many dreams will end?_  
_How long can I pretend?_  
_How many times will love pass me by, until I find you again?_  
_'till I find you again._

[Oliver finally breaks the silence out on the porch.]

Oliver: Glad to see you back from training boyscout.

Clark: Still calling me that and Oliver what happened to Chloe?

Oliver: You mean my first wife well when Gabriel Sullivan Queen was three months old Lex resurfaced killing her in front of my eyes.

Clark: You mean this is her son when did this happen?

Oliver: A year after you left for to complete your training.

Clark: Well at least she was happy before she was killed. When did you and Tess get back together?

Oliver: Tess resurfaced from hiding three months after Chloe's death. She felt guilty about what happened with Zod and made up for it taking Chloe's place as Watchtower for a while. Also she was a great help with baby Gabe. Then we started dating and got married two years later. Look Chloe wanted me to give you this.

(Oliver gave him the letter and then headed back inside with Gabe. Clark went over to sit on the front steps opening the letter.)

_--Kal-El, If you reading this something happened and I can't be there when you return. I want to let you know how proud I am for you finally facing your destiny. On another note I wanted to let you know that I appreciated the goodbye in person and it probably a good thing that you did not let me speak because I would have messed up the goodbye. Or probably say that I am pregnant I know you saw the ring so I am glad you wished for my happiness. I love you and that never changed and I want you to watch over my son and let him know who his mother was from a friend who knows her when she was young. Chloe--_

(Clark closed the letter and let the tears fall and then headed inside to talk to Gabe.)

Clark: Hey Oliver do you mind if I talk to Gabe for a little bit?

Oliver: No (then he turned to Gabe) remember Gabe that special friend I told you about well this is him.

Gabe: You mean this is Clark Kent the boy I see in the pictures with mommy.

Clark: That right I am the Clark Kent and it nice to meet you.

Gabe: Cool you too.

Clark: Oliver he defiantly Chloe's son. (He turns to Gabe) hey Gabe I got a new power do you want to see it?

Gabe: Yes if it is ok with daddy.

Oliver: It is ok with me Clark I trust you with him and Chloe would too.

[Clark took Gabe's hand, took him outside, and then picked him up. Once Gabe was settled he took off from the ground flying into the sky. Meanwhile down on the ground Oliver, Tess, Lois, Bruce, and Martha all watched the scene knowing that Chloe would be proud of him.]

* * *

**Noticed some lyrics were missing because I am a big Richard Marx fan. So enjoy and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 6: Chloe's POV (Gypsy Boots)_

_Baby don't blame me _

_If I can't get lovin' you right  
Baby don't blame me _

_If I can't get lovin' you right  
I ain't cut out for aprons _

_Or stayin home at night_

A year after Clark's return another figure exited a training field in the fortress. This figure was female tall and had long blond hair. She was still trying to get her bearings so she looked around realizing she was in Clark's fortress. This was odd to say the least last thing she remembered is that she is dead. So she waited for an explanation from Jor-El.

_Well my momma was a hippie_

_And my daddy was a rollin' stone  
Yeah, my momma was a hippie _

_And my daddy was a rollin' stone  
It don't matter what you call me honey, _

_My middle name is Gone_

[As she waited she was losing her patience so she made the first move.]

Chloe: Jor-El what is going on last thing I remembered is that I was killed?

Jor-El (AI): You were Chloe Sullivan but I brought you here to heal because your destiny has a greater purpose.

Chloe: What do you mean Jor-El a greater purpose?

Jor-El (AI): You see I was not aware that you carry a Kryptonian gene until my son finally accepted to complete is training.

Chloe: Are you telling me I am Alien and from your race?

Jor-El (AI): You are half alien and half human.

Chloe: So you mean a hybrid right.

Jor-El (AI): At first you were that way but recent events have made you fully alien.

Chloe: Now you got me intrigued continue.

[Jor-El proceeded to tell the story as Chloe sat there listening.]

_I was born in gypsy boots_

_With a guitar on my back  
Rebel soul and attitude _

_Just like Johnny Cash  
This is just another town _

_And I'm only passin' through  
And I get around  
In my gypsy boots_

It was not until two hours later that Chloe got the full story. She was still trying to process the information that she received and what she learned in training. According to Jor-El she was on the same course of training as Kal-El or who she knew as Clark Kent just what was equivalent a year behind him. That means Clark is back and he heard what happened to her. She also wondered how her husband and son were doing. So she said goodbye to Jor-El and flew out of the fortress herself.

_Don't wanna rock no babies,_

_But baby I'll rock you  
Don't wanna rock no babies, _

_But baby I'll rock you  
And I'll take off everything _

_But my gypsy boots_

_  
I'm a country song, _

_The kind that makes you cry  
Yeah, I'm a country song, _

_The kind that makes you cry  
I'll drink up all your whiskey _

_And leave you high and dry_

There was one problem when she gets back to Smallville where was she going to stay. So she landed behind a building and then went to the back to withdraw some money out of a fake account she set up. Also she could not believe how her mother who was Moira-Sil of the royal house on Kandor was Kryptonian and never even told her. How could her father who was human never tell her even after her mother was left in a catatonic state. So once she withdrew the money she had a bone to pick with her father so she had to go find him.

_Cuz I was born in gypsy boots_

_With a guitar on my back  
Rebel soul and attitude _

_Just like Johnny Cash  
This is just another town _

_And I'm only passin' through_

_  
_A few hours later she found her father in Gotham so she went to see him. First she needed to figure out how to tell her dad hey I'm alive. Second was that she needed to find out how Oliver and Gabe his grandson was doing. So she came up the steps knocking on the door. Her father opened it after a few minutes standing there in shock before finally letting her in.

_And I get around_  
_In my gypsy boots_

_  
And I get around  
In my gypsy boots_

[Her dad let her in and she went to sit on the living room couch while her dad brought her in some coffee. Gabe sat down after giving her the coffee not believing that his daughter was alive.]

Gabe: Chloe how are you alive?

Chloe: Dad how could you keep my true origins from me?

Gabe: Great I thought after Moira went into a catatonic state that your human side keep the powers at bay.

Chloe: Well they didn't dad and I need to know what you were afraid of?

Gabe: It not that I was afraid but concerned. Look when your mother went into that catatonic state I was afraid as you got older something similar would happen to you.

Chloe: Dad it didn't but instead I find out I have the meteor power to heal only catch is that I take on their pain and end up taking their place sometimes dying myself. Anyway I out for a few hours to days did you think what effect that would have on me?

Gabe: Look Chloe I didn't and I was too self absorb. Listen I'm just glad to see that you are fine but what happened this time?

Chloe: Lex Luthor resurfaced killing me in front of my husband and leaving my three month old son without a mother.

Gabe: Look I know about my namesake and not happy with the Luthors they have been a thorn in our side to long. Still I don't understand how you are here Chloe?

Chloe: Well it seems that a certain AI who in charge of another hero destiny had a way in guiding a destiny I did not know I had.

Gabe: Listen Clark told me about his secret when you two were not talking and how sorry he was for things happening between you two. Anyway what are you going to do now?

Chloe: I guess putting my powers to use as creating a hero myself. On another note how are Oliver and Gabe doing?

Gabe: They are great. Oliver remarried three years after your death but did not cut me out of my grandson's life.

Chloe: Really who did he marry?

Gabe: Tess Mercer, hey look she not the same person she was. Plus she has been a great mother to Gabe she loves him like her own.

Chloe: That I can believe. Dad I kind of tired do you mind if I stay in the guest room until I find a place of my own.

Gabe: No I don't mind I will love having you around.

[Chloe finished her coffee and then headed back to the guest room. He dad had a big smile on his face that his daughter was back. That night was the beginning of a new destiny for all and maybe another chance at love for two friends that have been torn apart.]

* * *

**Here is another update hope you like for a while. Enjoy and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 7: Clark's POV (Days in Avalon)_

_I'm nearing the end  
Or the beginning  
Whichever one finds me  
And I'm counting the tears  
And the blessings  
That I'll leave behind me_

_  
_It has been over a year since Clark Kent returned from training. When Clark returned he did not expect to find out that Chloe was dead let alone killed by a resurrected Lex Luthor. He found out that Lois was happy and had moved on with Bruce. What surprised him the most was that Oliver had moved on but something that reminded him of Chloe her and Oliver's son Gabriel Sullivan Queen was alive and doing well. So when Clark met the son he would promise to be there for him like he had a chance to make it up to Chloe.

_  
I could not ask for more  
You were the one thing worth livin' for_

_I will remember days in Avalon_  
_I will remember nights in your arms_  
_I will remember days in Avalon_  
_And I will recall every moment_  
_Of my days in the sun_

That is why he is her today finally having the courage to face her grave and what would have been her 30th birthday. Since then he has premiered as Superman and even dated a few women moving on with his life. Those women never compared to the one that got away. Two of the women he dated were in the Superhero business first was Dinah Lance and that was fun she had helped him through his grief but eventually she got tired and left. Second was Diana Prince or Wonder Woman she was great but she was in love with someone else so the respectfully broke it off. Now he was single again and paying his respects to a old friend more importantly the woman he always loved. At least she got to know that before he left.

_As I embrace the twilight_  
_The memories surround me_  
_I would have been lost_  
_Sure as the rain comes_  
_If you hadn't found me_

_Each breath I breathe is for you_  
_I never knew how to live 'til you taught me to_

After he paid his respects he headed back to the Watchtower his apartment. Since headquarters was in Star City and Queen Industries still owned it he figure he buy it to live in it. This was an honor to her and also made him feel closer to her. He heard a knock on the door and surprised to discover that it was Lana and Pete two of his old best friends. They figured he was missing Chloe so they all spend time together and remember the good old times.

_I will remember days in Avalon_  
_I will remember nights in your arms_  
_I will remember days in Avalon_  
_And I will recall every moment_  
_Of my days in the sun_

Four hours later Lana and Pete had left then he got another visit. This visit was from Oliver, Tess, and Gabe Queen. He invited them in and they talked for a while. After the talk they asked a favor of him so Oliver and Tess could go to Lois and Bruce's gala.

_I will run through the door_  
_I'm not afraid anymore_  
_And the light that I see is your eyes_  
_Once again I'll be whole_  
_I will live in your soul_  
_Longer than the rest of our lives_

[Oliver brought the subject up.]

Oliver: Clark listen we hate to sprang this on you in last minute but we need a favor.

Clark: I take it has something to do with Lois and Bruce's gala.

Tess: Exactly it just we could not find a babysitter for Gabe and we were wondering if you do it.

Clark: Sure I loved to watch Gabe while you two have fun. That way I get to tell him some of the crazy antics we got into on her birthdays in the past.

Oliver: I'm sure he'll love it since I have been thinking of her on this special day.

(Oliver and Tess said goodbye to Gabe giving him a hug and then left. Then Gabe turned to Clark and asked what he wanted to do.)

Gabe: Uncle Clark what do you want to do?

Clark: I got some pictures you have not seen yet and they were fun times with me and your mom. Let's go see them?

Gabe: Cool.

[Clark just laughed and smiled picking him up and taking him to the back room. So they could spend time together remembering his mother.]

* * *

**Here is another update to this story. Enjoy and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 8: Chloe's POV (Midnight's Gone)_

_We got our first McDonald's  
And it made the headline news  
In a town where no one locks their doors at night  
All the lights are flashing yellow_

The morning after Chloe's return she woke up to the sin shining through the window. She was still trying to process that all this time she was half Kryptonian that part was like her former best friend. With all the things that happened to her protecting Clark's secret now she is full Kryptonian and now she needed to figure out what to do. So she gets up and changes heading into the kitchen for breakfast.

_  
We just roll right through  
And there is not a superstore in sight  
But there's more to life  
I told myself I'd say good-bye  
By the time the clock struck twelve_

[Once she made it into the kitchen she discovered that her father was not alone but with a woman who voice sounds familiar. The woman turns around and Chloe discovers that it her mother out of the catatonic state.]

Moira: So it is true my daughter is alive but much taller.

Chloe: So it is true that I am Kryptonian, but how are you out of the catatonic state?

Moira: Sorry I never told you about who I really am and it because of your death that I am out of the catatonic state.

Chloe: Apologizing is not going to help mom you have no idea what I went through not knowing what was going to happen. Not only that but what happen to me has made me fully Kryptonian.

(Moira turned to Gabe telling him something. Then Chloe watched him leave leaving her with her mother.)

Moira: You're right I have no idea what you have been through but I think it is time you know the full truth with everything that has happened.

Chloe: I say it way past time but I will listen. It is good to see you up?

Moira: It is good to be up and by the way your son is so much like you.

[Chloe just smiled and then went to get some coffee. Then her and her mother talked in the kitchen.]

_But I can't pull the trigger on that changing world out there_  
_With all these dreams I can't believe I'm still standing here_  
_It's time to face the fact that I'm not the rebel that I thought_  
_'Cause midnights gone but I'm not_

_Everyone I run into_  
_Has known me all my life_  
_There are no secrets you can call your own_  
_Since the age of seventeen_  
_I've faced the morning light_

Three hours later Chloe thought this had to be the weirdest birthday ever. She finally finds out how her mother is alien and ended up on Earth. It was interesting to say the least but what concerned her more was the prophecy that she was part of. Part of that was exciting to but for now she needed to figure out what she is going to do since to the world Chloe Sullivan is dead. So she had to come up with a new identity and also she needed a hero persona. Her parents came in and they celebrated her birthday for the day and then her dad informed her that he and her mom were going to a gala that Lois and Bruce were holding.

_  
__Saying this day is the day I'm gonna go_  
_All I have to do is drive away_  
_But the things that make me crazy_  
_Always make me stay_

_But I can't pull the trigger on that changing world out there_  
_With all these dreams I can't believe I'm still standing here_  
_It's time to face the fact that I'm not the rebel that I thought_  
_'Cause midnights gone but I'm not_

When her parents left she had the house to herself. So she went to a computer and started forming a background on a person name Karen Starr. Then after that she found some fabric and made her costume for the hero of Kare which was her Kryptonian name according to her mother. Then got done faster than she predicted so went to put in a movie but that was delayed due to her hearing some trouble at the gala. So she changed into her costume and then headed out to save the people at the gala.

_It's time to face the fact I'm not the rebel that I thought_  
_'Cause midnights gone, midnights gone_  
_but I'm not_

[Within minutes she made it to Bruce's mansion and then snuck in from the roof. She was heading in from upstairs noticed a boy about four years old out of bed.]

Kare: So what are you doing up I don't think your mother would be too happy to see that you are up?  
Jimmy: My mom told me not to talk to strangers.

Kare: I am someone who can help so you can tell me.

Jimmy: I heard the commotion downstairs and figured I should check it out anyway I was going to call Superman for help.

Kare: Well no need to call Superman because I am here and have the same powers as Superman.

Jimmy: Who are you?

Kare: Call me Power Girl and go back to your room and once your parents are safe I will tell them to come see you.

(Jimmy just gave her a hug and then headed to his room locking it. Power Girl continued to head downstairs noticing that everyone was knocked out and there was Lex holding a gun in front of Bruce and Oliver. Then she saw Tess and Lois tied up on the side with some thugs in front of them. So she went over to knock out the thugs free Lois and Tess of the binds. Lois being Lois could not keep her mouth shut asking who she is.)

Lois: Who might you be?

Kare: The name Power Girl and I am here to help.

Tess: You're Kryptonian aren't you?

Kare: Yes I am but I tell you more once I get you're husbands free. Lois and Tess I think you should join Lois's son in his room while I take care of this.

Lois: Jimmy is up oh boy come on Tess let's leave it to her.

(Lois just grabbed Tess's hand and they headed upstairs once inside Jimmy's room Lois did not trust this new hero so she called Clark. Meanwhile at the Watchtower apartment Clark answered the phone.)

Clark: Lois what is it?

Lois: Smallville I need you to get your but over here we got a situation with Lex.

Clark: Why didn't you just call for Superman?

Lois: A new hero showed up and I don't know what her game is.

Tess: (takes the phone) Clark she claims she is Kryptonian. Make sure to bring Gabe.

(Clark hung up the phone changing into Superman and picked up Gabe. Within minutes they made it to mansion Superman flew in from the window and put a sleeping Gabe in Tess's arms. Lois filled him in some more and then he made it to the scene downstairs. When he got there he noticed a tall blond woman holding Lex by the neck not breaking his neck. Bruce and Oliver saw Kal-El headed over to him.)

Kal-El: What is going on?  
Bruce: I do not know it like they are frozen in time.

Kal-El: Is it true she has powers like me?

Oliver: It looks like it but it also means she has your weakness and Lex's got her trapped.

Kal-El: You and Bruce get the rest of the people out of here I will handle this.

(Bruce and Oliver headed over to the people waking up getting them out of the mansion. Once Kal-El saw them out he turned back to the scene and noticed that the new hero passed out. Then Lex finally passed out due to the hero holding him for so long. Superman led the cops to Lex for an arrest and then headed over the female waiting for her to wake up. Once she woke up she just looked up at him.)

Kal-El: Who are you?

Kare: I believe in Kryptonian my name is pronounced as Kare. You must be Kal-El otherwise known as Superman.

Kal-El: Yes Kare but why show up now?

Kare: Look I rather talk someplace in private where it the two of us only.

Kal-El: Yeah that can be arranged.

[Kal-El helped her up and then he said goodbye to the others taking her someplace so they could talk in private. Kare knew this was going to be a long night.]

* * *

**Here is another update to this story. Enjoy and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 9: Clark's POV (Straight From My Heart)_

_The sun's still warm and most days are good  
The world still turns like you said it would  
But this pain seems to never let me go  
And there is really no movin' on  
There's only going along_

Kal-El took Kare to the top on the Watchtower apartment so they could talk. He wanted to know if she really was Kryptonian and if she was why show herself now. Once they made it on the ledge looking over the city of Metropolis he checked if she was still ok. He went in to get some water and then came back waiting in silence until she felt she could open up.

_And I will always be_  
_Better for you loving me_  
_Better for the times we shared_  
_That travel with me everywhere_

He sat there looking over her features and could not help but reminded of Chloe there was something so familiar about her. Maybe he was thinking about Chloe because today was her birthday and he missed her. He missed the person he could always open up to Chloe even before she knew his secret. Now he was paying the consequences for pushing her away but still he wanted to know about this new superhero and maybe get to know the person she was outside this superhero persona. She finished the water and then turned to look at him then back at the city. _  
_

_And I will always try  
To hold my head up to the sky  
If only just to let you know  
That straight from my heart  
I still miss you so_

_If I could I would gladly trade_  
_A thousand tomorrows for one yesterday_  
_There are so many things that I would say_  
_You're a part of every memory_  
_That lives on in me_

Clark just watched her not knowing what to say but still waited. He thought maybe she was still trying to adjust after what happened to with the Kryptonite the one thing that could knock him out. It could simply be the fact that she still trying to adjust to being on a new planet. Whatever her game is he just wait until she was ready.

_And I will always be_  
_Better for you loving me_  
_Better for the times we shared_  
_That travel with me everywhere_

Finally Clark saw her turn toward him looking into his eyes. He could sense he was thinking about someone but she did not push that. They sat there looking at each other for a few more minutes and then she decided to finally tell him what was going on._  
_

_And I will always try_

_To hold my head up to the sky  
If only just to let you know  
That straight from my heart  
I still miss you so_

[She was the first one to break the ice.]

Kare: So Kal-El this is a nice view, why bring me up here?

Kal-El: Kare you wanted to talk in private and I have a friend who owns this place so he won't mind that we talk here.

Kare: I could something else was on your mind while waiting for me to speak to you.

Kal-El: Just thinking of a friend who died while I was in training.

Kare: I take this friend meant a lot to you.

Kal-El: She did I loved her but told her when she moved on. Anyway who are you really?

Kare: Well I was not lying that my Kryptonian name is Kare but as for the hero part I just appeared tonight.

Kal-El: I kind of got that part about that tonight but have you been on Earth before?

Kare: I was born and raised on Earth because my mom came from Krypton as a rite of passage but Krypton exploded before she could go back.

Kal-El: So you mentioned your mom but what about your father?

Kare: My father is a human from Earth. I know you are going to ask if I am full Kryptonian or not yes I am but that only because of recent events that happened to me. You see five years ago I died and was put into training only coming out recently.

Kal-El: Who trained you?

Kare: You won't believe it if I told you but somehow Jor-El (AI) your father found my body and trained me in the fortress.

Kal-El: You're right I can't believe that but for some reason I trust you because I only came out of the fortress a year ago.

Kare: I know that what he informed me of. Listen I better get going back to where I staying but if you need help again I'm always around.

[She stood up and then jumped off the ledge floating. Gave one last smile to Kal-El and flew back to Gotham. Meanwhile Kal-El did not know what to say just watched her leave thinking that smile is reminded of someone he once knew. Then once out of sight he headed into the Watchtower.]

* * *

**Here is the latest update of the story. Enjoy and Review**.


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 10: Chloe's POV (Getting There)_

_Well the sun sets in the west  
But as fast as you go, how would you know  
You're a busy boy, I guess  
Who just wants the gold at the end of the road  
Think of all you miss  
Passing through like this_

Karen (Chloe) woke up and could not believe it has been a month since she premiered Power Girl and that she ran into Clark as Superman. She was proud of the hero he has become and seeing him that night brought back old memories of the times they were friends. He still did not have a clue that Karen was none other than Chloe Sullivan his supposed dead friend. Anyway she needed to move on with her life living as Karen Starr CEO of a computer programming company. She finally got up and went into the kitchen only to be greeted by her mother.

_You want an answer as soon as you say a prayer_  
_You want to land the moment you're in the air_  
_Baby the living is all in the Getting There_

She ate breakfast with her mother and then headed off to her first appointment of the day. The first appointment happened to be in Smallville helping Senator Martha Kent with computer programs. So she grabbed her stuff, got into the car, and took a six hour drive to Smallville. This was interesting because she usually did not make personal visit but since Martha was a Senator she made the exception.

_Don't be the first in every line_  
_Now and then you can be at the end_  
_'Cause there's only so much time_  
_And you can't get back every minute you spend_  
_You're not even sure_  
_What you're running for_

_You want an answer as soon as you say a prayer_  
_You want to land the moment you're in the air_  
_Baby the living is all in the Getting There_

Six hours later she arrived on the Kent farm it was just like she remembered. So she got out of the car grabbing her stuff to help Martha with the computer. Finally she made it to the front door knocking and Martha being typical Martha was in the kitchen cooking. So she let herself in and headed to the kitchen noticing Martha had the laptop ready. Karen hooked up the gear to get the process started and then Karen and Martha got to know each other.

_Think of all you miss_  
_Passing through like this_

_You want an answer as soon as you say a prayer_  
_You want to land the moment you're in the air_  
_Baby the living is all in the Getting There_

Two hours later the process was still going on Martha's laptop because she discovered that she had to wipe the hard drive and reboot it. Of course Martha did not lose her files they backed it up with external hard drive. Now it was lunch time and Martha invited her to stay for lunch. After food was ready Clark had just walked in to join his mom for lunch and noticed that she had a guest over. Clark had not met Karen Starr yet but had met Power Girl earlier.

_The living is all in the Getting There_  
_Getting There_

[Clark came in his Superman costume not realizing that Karen was there.]

Kal-El: Hey mom I thought I join you for lunch since Lois is driving me crazy with the pregnancy.

Martha: Clark I bet she is and it always good to see you. Why don't you change and you can join us.

Kal-El: Us but who?

Martha: I thought I told you I had Karen Starr coming over to help me with my computer.

Kal-El: Sorry mom I forgot and Perry wants me to get an interview with her for a new article.

Martha: Go change and then you can meet her and then ask her.

(Clark went to change and then Karen came back from the bathroom.)

Karen: Hey Martha I thought I heard you talking to someone.

Martha: You did my son Clark decided to join us for lunch. He should be down in a minute.

(Karen just went to check on the computer and then helped set up the table waiting for Clark. Few minutes later she saw him and instantly knew that he was Superman and she figured he noticed that she was Power Girl. They looked away and then sat down at the table.)

Clark: So Power Girl is the CEO of a computer programming company it nice to meet you Karen Starr.

Karen: So Superman is none other than a mild mannered reporter Clark Kent same to you.

Martha: I thought something looked familiar about you. Don't worry Karen your secret is safe with us.

Karen: I'm not at all worried about it. Anyway your computer should be done in a few hours. So Clark what made you stop by?

Clark: Lois is pregnant and driving everyone in the office crazy. Also it does not help that Tess is pregnant too and she is just as bad as Lois.

Martha: Really I did not know about Tess when did this happen?

Clark: She found out yesterday and it seems her and Lois are six weeks along together.

Karen: I bet they're giving the husbands a run for the money.

Clark: You got that right Karen two of the most riches mean around the world are doing what they can to please their wives. Anyway I just needed to get out of there before they had Superman running for a crazy craving.

Karen: I understand the wife of the man I staying with is pregnant and it driving me crazy so I was happy to make this personal visit.

Martha: Do they know your secret of being you know who.

Karen: Yes they do.

Clark: Who are you staying with if you don't mind me asking?

Karen: Gabe and Moira Sullivan before you ask I was a childhood friend of Chloe's before her and her father moved here to Smallville.

Clark: Really. If you excuse me I think I need to get some fresh air.

(Clark got up and left to the barn loft. Karen turned to Martha wondering what that was about.)

Karen: Martha I sorry I did not mean to step on any toes.

Martha: its ok he still has a hard time that his best friend and the woman he loved is dead. He just realized his feeling too late.

Karen: Oh I get it I still have a hard time believing she is dead too. Do you mind if I go talk to him?

Martha: I think he appreciate it.

(Karen just got up and headed out. Martha watched her leave thinking that Karen might be not who she says she is. Martha also noticed that there was something that got Clark's eyes to light up that she had not seen in a long time. Karen followed Clark to the barn loft finding him on the couch enjoying the sun.)

Karen: Clark I'm sorry if I opened a sore spot for you.

Clark: It is ok Karen it just some days are better than others. It just I see my friends happy and wonder if I'm going to have someone to love like them.

Karen: I know what you mean I have the same feeling at times. Listen Clark I happened to hear a little of the conversation with your mom while I was in the bathroom and know that your boss wants an interview.

Clark: Yeah I was going to ask you so what the answer.

Karen: Sure if it spreads the word of my company outside of Gotham.

Clark: It will. Why don't we get it done while the waiting for the computer to be done.

[Karen just sat down sitting next to Clark as he got things ready. Two hours later the interview was over and then she went to check on the computer it seemed that was done. So she finished things up leaving the external hard drive with Martha saying always back up the hard drive. Then headed back to Gotham before she left Clark had asked her if she would join him at dinner banquet in a week of course she said yes. She just smiled and said see you later then drove off.]

* * *

**Here is the lastest update of the story. Enjoy and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 11: Clark's POV (Someone Special)_

_I've lived life in a single room  
Hiding my scars from the moon  
I dream my dreams in the light_

Clark was coming downstairs in the Wayne Mansion because he decided to stay the night before the banquet. Lois did not mind having the company because it gave her someone to watch Jimmy while she went out for a little bit. Plus Clark was having a fun time watching Lois trying to figure out who his date is. He get downstairs and hears two other woman with Lois.

_Rehearse the lines I already know_  
_Basking in the TV's glow_  
_And pray that tonight is the night_

_Ooh, there's gotta be more than this_  
_A future hanging on a stranger's kiss_  
_Could it be I'm not so alone_

He peaks in to see Lana and Tess with Lois talking about things probably Lois called in the backup trying to figure out his date. Clark goes to turn around and get away from the women before they see him. He thought he was scot free but no such luck. So he turns around and goes into the kitchen.

_I'm someone special_  
_I'm just in disguise_  
_I may not be perfect_  
_In everyone's eyes_  
_It may not be tomorrow_  
_But I still believe_  
_There's someone special_  
_Waiting out there for me_

[As he greets the ladies he gets breakfast and then joins them.]

Clark: Morning Ladies.

Lois: Morning Smallville so are going to tell me who your date is for tonight?

Clark: I still can't believe you have not figured this out. Here another clue she lives in Gotham.

Tess: Well last night you gave Lois the clue that she is the CEO of a techno company. Now she lives in Gotham who we know that owns a techno company and lives in Gotham?

Lana: Wait I got it doesn't Karen Starr live in Gotham and she is the CEO of the company.

Clark: Yep she does and I think Lana just figured out my date.

Lois: Well that explains last week after you gave Perry the article on her you had a smile on your face. So when you ask her?

Clark: The same day I got the interview. Anyway I going to make a quick trip to Metropolis and I be back.

[Clark finished breakfast and then changed into Superman for morning patrol.]

_I guess the joke hasn't hit me yet_  
_Cause I'm still waiting on my Juliet_  
_She must be held up somewhere_

_Ooh, she will be the air I breathe_  
_She'll come for good and never want to leave_  
_And I'll love her only, I swear_

_People say there must be something wrong_  
_For me to be all alone so long_  
_And their words hit me like a stone_

Once in the skies he was just glad to get away from ladies. He made a quick stop past Karen's company to see how she was doing. Once he got there he noticed she was in a meeting with none other than Pete, Bruce, and Oliver. She happened to get away for a little bit while Bruce and Oliver went over something so she hid in her office. Finally she noticed him and smiled mouthing see you tonight and then went back to the meeting. Clark just flew off for patrol and then a couple hours he made it back to the mansion.

_I'm someone special_  
_I'm just in disguise_  
_I may not be perfect_  
_In everyone's eyes_  
_It may not be tomorrow_  
_But I still believe_  
_There's someone special_  
_Waiting out there for me_

_Lying in bed in a cold, cold sweat_  
_Dreaming 'bout women I'll never get_  
_I won't always be sleeping alone_

Once back at the mansion he noticed that Bruce, Pete, and Oliver were home. He hung out with the men for the rest of the afternoon while the girls went shopping. Three hours later everyone was getting ready for the banquet. He was still having trouble with the bow tie when Lana came in to help him. When he saw Lana he smiled and let her while she fixed his tie. He could also sense Lana had something on her mind. First Lana apologized for this morning and then she waited for him to ask what on her mind.

_I'm someone special_  
_I'm just in disguise_  
_I may not be perfect_  
_In everyone's eyes_  
_It may not be tomorrow_  
_But I still believe_  
_There's someone special_  
_Waiting out there for me_

[Lana finished up the tie and they sat down.]

Clark: Hey Lana I could not help but notice you had something on your mind this morning.

Lana: When I saw the smile on your face after I figured out your date it brought me back to the good old days.

Clark: Oh I see when Chloe was still around.

Lana: Yeah when she was around and I just have to ask why this change in perspective all of a sudden?

Clark: I figure it time to move on and Chloe would not want me moping for the rest of my life.

Lana: That she would and I am glad to see that you are happy. Well I better let you go to pick her up.

[Lana stood up giving him a hug and then Clark followed her out to the living room to the others. The others left on one limo. Clark took the other to go pick up Karen for the night.]

* * *

**Here is a new update. Enjoy and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 12: Chloe's POV (Travelin' Soul)_

_The mission's all too clear  
The voice I hear inside me  
Is louder than the fear  
I follow the bright lights  
Into the dark nights  
Chasin' after word's and melodies_

Karen was at home getting ready after her day of work. Thinking back to the morning it was a crazy meeting with Bruce, Oliver, and Pete but it was interesting to say the least. Although one thing did help is seeing Clark before he headed off to patrol. Thinking of Clark he should be here any minute so she got to finish getting ready. As she was putting in her earrings her mother came in.

_We could sail the ocean_  
_Lay back on the waves_  
_Or you can drop an anchor_  
_And be the one to stay_  
_Either way you see_  
_It's ok with me_  
_'Cause Love can only grow if it's set free_

[She saw her mother come in and sit down so she turned to her mother asking what going on.]

Karen: Ok mom what going on?

Moira: I just wanted to see you before you leave for this date that is all. Also I wanted to make sure if you feel it right going with Clark when he does not know it even you.

Karen: It's right and he changed mom I can see it. Plus I feel we are closer because of my origins I will tell him eventually but for now we are just going to have fun.

Moira: Ok I also came up to warn you he just showed up.

Karen: Tell him I will be down in a minute.

[Moira just got up giving her a hug and then headed downstairs.]

_These gypsy feet keep changin' shoes_  
_And are you the one that I belong to_  
_That'll be my saving grace_  
_And guide my way back home_  
_My path is like a broken sidewalk_  
_With cracks and stones and tear-shaped raindrops_  
_That testify to the dreams that won't let go_  
_I wanna know_  
_Can you love this travelin' soul_

Ten minutes later Karen was ready she headed downstairs to Clark Kent in tux. That tux brought back memories of the freshman Spring Formal in high school. He comes over giving her the corsage and pinned the flower on the tux. They said goodbye to Moira and Gabe heading out the limo. Clark opened the door for her and then got in after her. They talked until they reached the banquet.

_If I rest here in your arms_  
_Long enough to let you in_  
_Without ever akin' why_  
_Will you let me run again_  
_Believe in my need to fly_  
_Just like the changin' tide_  
_I'll keep coming back if you'll be my welcome shore_

Arriving at the banquet they found that they all shared a table with the Waynes, Queens, and Rosses. They all got to know each other while eating. Then it was time for awards when Clark won one along with Lois the evening ended with a dance.

_These gypsy feet keep changin' shoes_  
_And are you the one that I belong to_  
_That'll be my saving grace_  
_And guide my way back home_  
_My path is like a broken sidewalk_  
_With cracks and stones and tear-shaped raindrops_  
_That testify to the dreams that won't let go_  
_I wanna know_  
_Can you love this travelin' soul_

Clark and Karen danced with the others. The night was fun and they said goodbye to the other before spending some alone time together. Before they got into the limo Clark blindfolded Karen and then guided her into the limo. He told the driver where to go they made it to the destination and Clark guided her outside the limo. Then he took off the blindfold waiting for her reaction to the surprise.

_My path is like a broken sidewalk_  
_With cracks and stones and tear-shaped raindrops_  
_That testify to the dreams that won't let go_  
_I wanna know_  
_Can you love this travelin' soul_  
_Can you love this travelin' soul_

[Karen could not believe the view but this was nice.]

Karen: Clark this is a nice view but why take me here?

Clark: I figured it is one of my favorite places to come to in Gotham to think and since your new to the hero business I figured you could use this place.

Karen: What would Batman think?

Clark: He does not know about this place.

Karen: Well let's keep it that way. He already was not happy about me raining on the gala a few weeks ago.

Clark: I know but his wife gave him hell for that. Anyway there is another reason I took you up here I wanted to ask you if you be my girlfriend?

Karen: Sure.

Clark: Great let's get you back to the Sullivan's I got an early morning at work.

[Before they left Karen pulled Clark face down for a kiss and then pulled away smiling. Then she turned around guiding him back to the limo. The one thing she did not notice that Clark might have figured out that Karen is Chloe his best friend but the woman he loved. It was going to be fun getting to know each other on a whole new level.]

* * *

**Here is a new update. Enjoy and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 13: Clark's POV (Chains Around My Heart)_

_Out of my sight.. but the vision is still the same  
Out of my mind..but the memory remains unchanged  
Stones thrown in anger hold twice the hurt  
Return to sender could only make things worse_

Clark was sitting in the loft after one of the worst nights in his life. For the last two months things had been going great between Karen and him but then Lex had to bring out the red kryptonite. When the red kryptonite came out Kal and Kare were forces to be reckoned with. Inhibitions were lost and there was no holding back but what concerned him was that Kare was not who she says she is and Kal outright said it.

_Girl, you've got to break these chains around my heart_  
_Cause I've been lonely too long_  
_You've got to break these chains around my heart_  
_So I can finally get on with my life_

When Kal said it he realized that there was only one other person that was not scared of him. That what hurt Clark the most that one person was Chloe Sullivan his dead best friend. Even as Kal Clark had broken her heart and pushed her away. One thing is that Kal did not take into consideration that this was the first time Karen as Kare was hit with red kryptonite and was still sensitive to it. He did have to admit he liked that side of Kare on red kryptonite but he saw something in her eyes that reminded him of Chloe. He thought how could that be with Chloe supposedly dead and he had moved on with Karen.

_Don't ask me why.. why I've lived with this all alone_  
_Locked up inside.. and it's cutting me to the bone_  
_Love is a stranger avoiding me_  
_Beware of danger's the only sign I see_

All he remembers from that night it took Diana and John pulling them apart. Diana using her Wonder Woman lasso on Kal, John using the Green Lantern ring on Kare to pull them apart. Finally Wonder Woman and Green Lantern brought out the original kryptonite to counteract the effects and when they woke up they left without talking. Now Clark was sitting in his apartment trying to figure out a way to make it up to her and also figure out if Karen is his dead best friend.

_Girl, you've got to break these chains around my heart_  
_Cause I've been lonely too long_  
_You've got to break these chains around my heart_  
_So I can finally get on with my life_

There are times he swears she acts like Chloe but has her own unique style. He also wondered if she was Chloe how in the heck does she have powers and is Kryptonian not even telling him. So he got up and went to bed so he could figure out a plan on ask her. It was true when Chloe died he put chains around his heart but now with Karen the chains are being broken.

_Are you listening.. is there something that you'd like to say?_  
_Am I getting through.. are you just gonna leave me this way?_

_Girl, you've got to break these chains around my heart_  
_Before it tears me in two_  
_You've got to break these chains around my heart_  
_That's all I'm asking of you_  
_You've got to break these chains around my heart_  
_Cause I've been lonely too long_  
_You've got to break these chains around my heart_  
_So I can finally get on with my life_

[As Clark closed his eyes he hit the pillow and remembers the fight.]

Kal: Kare there has been one other person who never been afraid of me. That was the pathetic side of Clark Kent's best friend Chloe Sullivan and you are not who you say you are.

Kare: Pathetic Clark Kent is more of a man you ever be just because he doesn't act on instinct. Who do you think I am Kal?

Kal: Right and that reaction I get from Chloe Sullivan and that is who you are.

Kare: She dead is Kal it time you and Clark face that she is not coming back. Besides this is first time I been exposed to red kryptonite and you are worried I am not who I think say I am. You incentive self absorb pig of a jerk boyfriend.

Kal: Fine if that how you feel than leave.

[Kare turned to leave but Kal grabbed her kissing her until they were separated by Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. They felt the effects of kryptonite acting with kryptonite got up and left. Now here he was in bed being miserable without the woman who started breaking his resolve.]

* * *

**Here is the latest update. Enjoy and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 14: Chloe's POV (I Just Wanna Be Mad)_

_Last night we went to bed not talking  
Cause we already said to much  
I face the wall you faced the window  
Bound and determined not to touch_

Karen Starr was not any better than Clark after the fight. He said would help her unpack stuff after the mission but because of the fight they had. That did not happen they both had not predicted this red kryptonite effect them in both ways. The problem was that Kal has caught on that she is Chloe that a problem. She may not act scared of Kal but at times she is because of what happens in the past with them.

_We've been married 7 years now_  
_Some days if feels like 21_  
_I'm still mad at you this morning_  
_Coffee's ready if you want some_  
_I've been up since 5_  
_Thinking about me and you_  
_And I've got to tell you_  
_The conclusion I've come to_

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_  
_My love for you will never change_  
_But I ain't ready to make up or get around to that_  
_I think I'm right I think your wrong_  
_I'll probably give in before long_  
_Please don't make me smile_  
_I just want to be mad for awhile_

Also for the past two months things had been going great between them they were having fun. The last time she had fun in a relationship she ended up marrying him. This was different she was still trying to get used to her powers and as she is getting used to them she does not want to complicate her life further. That was the problem she still loves him and always will now that the bond is getting stronger she needs to tell him soon. Not when she still angry at him.

_For now you might as well forget it_  
_Don't run your fingers through my hair_  
_Yeah that's right I'm being stubborn_  
_No I don't want to go back upstairs_  
_I'm going to leave for work_  
_Without a goodbye kiss_  
_But as I'm driving off_  
_Just remember this_

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_  
_My love for you will never change_  
_But I ain't ready to make up or get around to that_  
_I think I'm right I think your wrong_  
_I'll probably give in before long_  
_Please don't make me smile_  
_I just want to be mad for awhile_

So she gets up and unpacks for a little while. Keep her mind off of Clark but she knows she will have to tell him sooner or later. As she unpacking she comes across some pictures of her and Clark in the good old days. So she picks them up and goes sits down looking over the album._  
_

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up or get around to that  
I think I'm right I think your wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just want to be mad for awhile_

One hour later she gets a knock on her door and it is her mother who comes over with her new little sister. She lets them in and her mom notices the album on the couch. She plays with her sister not noticing her mom has the album on her lap. So she looks up and notice her mom looking at it.

_I just want to be mad for awhile_  
_I just want to be mad for awhile_  
_I just want to be mad for awhile_

[So she waits for her mother to speak.]

Moira: Your father was not kidding about the trouble you two used to get into.

Karen: No he wasn't, look mom tell me what are you thinking?

Moira: I thinking when are you going to tell him that you really are Chloe?  
Karen: I don't know mom it getting harder not to tell him but I still getting used to these powers. Also I trying wrap my mind around the fact that I not even human anymore.

Moira: Don't you think it should be sooner or later after what happened with Oliver from what I hear from you father. You two are dating it going to come out eventually.

Karen: Mom don't you think I know that and after what happened last night I need to tell him.

Moira: Right with the look on your face I can tell. Also I am concern for Gabe your son with Oliver he may gain your powers so they need to know.

Karen: I know it just I got to find the right time. I want to tell Clark first but I need to cool down after our reaction to red kryptonite.

Moira: What did he say?

Karen: Kal is alter ego confronted me and then had the nerve to kiss me. Diana and John had to pull us apart before we did more damage at headquarters.

Moira: That all the more reason to tell him. Anyway I came over to check out the place and see if there is anything I can help with? By the way you never told me how you found this place.

Karen: You can help me unpack since Clark was going to help me before the fight. Now I stuck doing it on my own and as for the other question this is where Clark asked me to be his girlfriend. He figured Power Girl needed a place to think in peace and quiet.

Moira: Oh I get it. Sure I will help and do you have a place we can set your baby sister down.

[Karen still holding her baby sister pulled out a playpen setting her down while helping her mom. They still checked on her once. Two hours later her mother and sister left and she decided to go to bed.]

* * *

**Here is the latest update. Enjoy and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 15: Clark's POV (The Flame of Love)_

_Nobody told me  
Every moment without you would seem so long  
I get so lonely  
And the nights have been so cold since you've been gone  
Did I go  
And make believe the way you touched me  
Was it real  
Or just a game my mind was playing  
Tell me _

It has been a week since Clark talked to Karen he had been avoiding her because he was not sure if she was still mad at him. He has had enough it was the day before his birthday and he was going to make up with her. Also he was going to make a move that he never thought he would do unless it was with the woman he truly loved but she was dead. So Karen made him as happy as he had been with Chloe so he was not going to let her get away.

_Was it the flame of love_  
_Or was it just my imagination_  
_Was it the flame of love_  
_Or an act of desperation_

So after Superman morning patrol he was going to her place and set up a special dinner for her. He did have the whole day to prepare the special dinner. He talked to his mother who gave him her blessing because he held the ring that his father gave his mother he wanted to give it to Karen. After his mother's blessing he went over to Lois and Bruce's place told them what is going on plus he owed Bruce an apology.

_It's amazing_  
_How a love could feel so good then fade away_  
_And replacing_  
_You with someone else is a game my heart won't play_  
_Cause I know_  
_I'll never feel the heat that's in your soul_  
_But I can't_  
_Remember how I lost complete control_  
_Tell me_

Lois looked happy to see him but Bruce was another story. He found that Bruce was in a meeting with Karen. So he waited and talked to Lois to see how her pregnancy is going. Two hours later Bruce came in and was not happy to see him. He got up and apologized to Bruce his behavior then told him he was planning on popping the question to Karen. So Bruce wished him luck and then he said goodbye to Lois leaving to prepare for the dinner.

_Was it the flame of love_  
_Or was it just my imagination_  
_Was it the flame of love_  
_Or an act of desperation_

One hour later he made it to the Karen's place opening the door with the spare key. Once he got in he was amazed with the place but he noticed something a little playpen in the middle of the living room. This playpen looked like it was recently played in so he just waits for an explanation. Besides he started to get the dinner ready for her and then practiced what he was going to say.

_How could I know you'd ever go_  
_Taking my dreams away with you_  
_You lead me along. You did me wrong_  
_I can't go on now, baby_

[Around five o'clock Karen was finally home. She opened the door holding a baby in her arms. Then she looked up to see Clark had a table ready for two. They looked into each other's eyes and Clark spoke.]

Clark: Karen I am sorry for the fight.

Karen: I understand but you did not have to do this.

Clark: I did listen, Karen I love you and Kal is a part of me but at times is scares me.

Karen: I understand Clark and that night Kare came out it scared me too. I really need to put her down and we can talk some more.

(Clark just watched her put the baby down and then asked who the baby was.)

Clark: Who is the baby?

Karen: Oh sorry the new addition the Sullivan family. Moira and Gabe Sullivan had little Ann Jean Sullivan just about a month ago.

Clark: Wow you weren't kidding that you needed to get out of that place. Anyway I am happy for them but what she is doing with you?

Karen: I am the only they trust to watch her until she gets older plus they are celebrating their anniversary so I was more than happy to do it. Enough about that I know there more than one reason why you are here?

Clark: Because I let someone go that I love too much once I not going to let it happen again. Karen Starr will you marry me?

Karen: Clark I not saying no but I need time to think about this. I love you but I don't know if I am ready yet I still getting used to my powers.

Clark: I understand but just as long as you think about it.

[Clark kissed Karen and they had the dinner he prepared. One hour later he said goodbye to the Karen and Ann then headed back to the farm.]

* * *

**Here is a new update and it leads to the next chapter. Enjoy and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 16: Chloe's POV (If You Want The Fire)_

_got this dream I've been dreamin'  
The perfect picture of love  
Sparks and fireworks flyin', almost too hot to touch  
Then everything I wanted and then some  
Suddenly walked in the room  
I said I needed different but maybe I spoke to soon_

After Clark left Karen had a lot to think about the last thing she expected was Clark to make dinner and then propose. She did not want to turn him down but she was not sure was ready. She had been thinking all week one whether or not to tell Clark the truth tonight made her decision a lot easier. So she went to bed knowing that tomorrow on his birthday she was going to tell the truth and giving him her answer.

_It's every kind of crazy I could ever imagine_  
_A battle ragin between my head & my heart_  
_But if you gotta have it all that madness and passion_  
_Then you'll learn_  
_Ooo, you'll learn_  
_If you want fire_  
_It better be worth the burn_

_We're either laughin or cryin_  
_Flyin high or runnin away_  
_But in between the thunder & lightning_  
_There's always another day_  
_Another day_

The next morning Karen got up ready to finally face the truth. Karen got up got dressed and then went to check on Ann. She got breakfast and then fed Ann breakfast then they waited for Moira to pick her up. Moira arrived and Karen handed over Ann. They talked a little while Karen explained what is going on. Moira wished her luck and she watched them head out then she made the choice.

_It's every kind of crazy I could ever imagine_  
_A battle ragin 'tween my head & my heart_  
_But if you gotta have it all that madness and passion_  
_Then you'll learn_  
_Ooo, you'll learn_  
_If you want fire_  
_It better be worth the burn_

She changed into the Power Girl outfit flying out to Metropolis. She left a note at the Watchtower for Clark and then she headed to the cemetery. She landed where no one could see her to change and then walked over to the graves. She thought it was ironic that Oliver had her buried next to her first husband Jimmy even though his grave said Henry he always be Jimmy her. She talked to him while she waiting for Clark.

_Sometimes it feels all or nothin_  
_Sometimes it's nothin at all_  
_But in between those moments it's magic_  
_That softens the fall_

_It's every kind of crazy I could ever imagine_  
_A battle ragin between my head & my heart_  
_But if you gotta have it all that madness and passion_  
_Then you'll learn_  
_Ooo, you'll learn_  
_If you want fire_  
_It better be worth the burn_

It was three hours later Clark arrived to find that she was waiting. He wondered what she was doing here but he waited for her. She looked into his eyes and thought back to the times she got lost in those eyes so much. She saw how his eyes went over to the name on the headstone seeing how much he misses this person she was. Now on his birthday she was going to tell him.

_If you want fire_  
_It better be worth the burn_

[As he was looking at the headstone she finally spoke.]

Karen: Clark I asked you here to tell you something.

Clark: I figured that much from the note but why here?

Karen: Because these are the two people you care about the most. One person is not dead like you think.

Clark: I know he dead and how it broke her heart when I walked away after that. If she is alive where is she?

Karen: I want to let you in on a little secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait. How can I forget some I wrote a long time ago?

(Clark walked over and looked into her eyes really trying to figure out it is the truth. Then he finally spoke.)

Clark: Karen there were times I saw something that reminded me of the woman I love that is dead. I just pushed those away thinking she was gone. I don't understand how you are alive because from what I heard from Oliver and Bruce on how Lex shot you and then put you in a car that exploded?

Karen: I did die that day Clark what I told you about my Kryptonian heritage Clark. I just found out about recently. The only thing that was a lie is the name Karen Starr. So if it is true that you love me, I am asking you to propose to me again but this time under the right name.

(Clark got down on one knee holding out the ring then asked.)

Clark: Chloe Moira Sullivan with all that we have been through, I know I made mistakes but it would have not brought us here and now, so I am asking you to give me another chance, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Karen: Yes Clark Jerome Kent I love to be your wife.

(Clark put the ring on her finger and then they kissed. They pulled apart Karen spoke.)

Karen: Happy birthday Clark.

[He just held her in his arms and they stayed there talking awhile. Finally they decided to head to the farm to share the good news. One person was out of the way it was the others she worried about telling them the truth.]

* * *

**Here is the latest update. I hope you like Clark reaction and I put in the Fever letter because it such an impotant part of the friendship. Enjoy and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 17: Clark's POV (The Edge of Forever)_

_No one can decide  
When lightning will strike  
And everything falls into place  
But lately it seems  
When you're in my dreams  
I find that I don't want to wake_

They took Chloe's car to the Watchtower but Clark could not believe how lucky he was that Karen turned out to be his best friend. Also now his best friend was his fiancé. Once they got to the Watchtower Chloe got out of her car after Clark opened the door for her and then they headed inside for him to pick up something. Then they got into his truck heading out to the farm.

_I wanna slowly  
Unlock the mystery  
I wanna make love  
I wanna make history_

_With you_  
_I see a lifetime with you_  
_And if one thing is true_  
_It's that God knew someday I'd be standing_  
_On the edge of forever with you_

Three hour later they made it to the farm to find Martha with Lois, Bruce, Jimmy, Lana, Pete, Tess, Oliver, and Gabe all waiting wondering what took them so long. They come in holding hands apologizing what took them so long and then made the announcement they are engaged. So everyone had two reasons to celebrate. Dinner was served and they shared stories having a good old time.

_I'm ready to fall  
To give you my all  
Cause you're everything I'll ever want  
It's amazing to me  
How far we can see  
Our horizon goes on and on_

_I wanna slowly_  
_Unlock the mystery_  
_I wanna make love_  
_I wanna make history_

Then it was time for Clark to open his presents from the others. Even Karen helped him out with the presents but one caught her eye. The one that caught her eye was from the Queens it was a picture she had not seen in a long time. So she excised herself and left Clark with everyone else in the living room. A few minutes Clark excuse himself to see how she was doing.

_With you  
I see a lifetime with you  
And if one thing is true  
It's that God knew someday I'd be standing  
On the edge of forever with you_

_And when I'm shivering_  
_Your body will be my blanket_  
_And then I'm drifting, baby_  
_You'll be my anchor_

Clark could see the concerned look in Lois eyes before he went out to join her. He made it outside to see her on the porch swing. Meanwhile inside Lois, Lana, Pete, Tess, and Oliver with Martha wondered what that was about. So they figured they would have to wait and see. At that moment Tess was trying to hold down Gabe who at this moment his power to float decided to show up again.

_With you  
I see a lifetime with you  
And if one thing is true  
It's that God knew someday I'd be standing  
On the edge of forever with you  
_[Outside on the swing Clark gathered Karen in her arms.]

Clark: Chlo are you ok?

Karen: No just seeing that picture brought back interesting memories.

Clark: I know I did not even know they had it. It seemed like a long time ago.

Karen: It was prom queen crazy. Clark how would you feel if I told them tonight? I know it is your birthday if not it ok I tell them some other time.

Clark: Chlo they need to know it better to get it done sooner or later.

Karen: I agree just how will I tell them?

(Just then they heard a commotion in the living room. They got up heading in to find Gabe in the air.)

Karen: Oliver how long has this been going on?

Tess: It has been going on for five months.

Oliver: Yeah sometimes we ask Clark to help him down but he is gaining control fast. I just don't know where he gets it from because his mother and I never had any powers.

Karen: You be surprised here I get him down.

(Karen floated up to Gabe and got him down. When she landed Lois had a shocked look on her face.)

Lois: I knew it you are Power Girl but why show us now?

Lana: I have to agree.

Tess: Yeah and thank you for getting him down.

Karen: No problem but can we go back and sit in the living room so I can tell you all.

(They all headed back into the living room and Karen sat down next to Clark holding his hand. Then she looked straight at Lois.)

Karen: Lois I want you to take a good look at my face and tell me who you see.

Lois: Why would you want me to do that?

Karen: Because I think you know I not who I say I am. Plus the person I really am is family.

(Lois did as she asked but took her time looking into her eyes then she saw it. Lois pulled backed and then spoke.)

Lois: It can't be you because Chloe is dead.

Karen: Trust me Lois I am Chloe it seems my parents were hiding some things from me. Oliver I know it is hard to believe because you and Bruce saw me die that day. You remember when I had that meteor power well it seems there is more to that power than we thought.

Lana: What do you mean it seems you have all the powers of a Kryptonian?

Karen: I do Lana it seems that I am Kryptonian like Clark. I grew up half and half but all I did to protect Clark made me full Kryptonian.

Lois: If you were half and half which parent was the alien?

Karen: My mother Lois you see when Kryptonian's come of age they have a rite of passage and sent to Earth. Well my mom's rite of passage happened around the time Krypton exploded.

Lois: What but weren't you three when that happened.

Karen: Yes and I don't think mom would have gone back even if the planet did not exploded. She met my dad and seemed pretty happy with him. Tess I want to thank you for being there for my son when I couldn't and I want you to know that I don't intend on intruding on the relationship you have with him.

Tess: Chloe it the least I could do after what happened between us. He is a great kid I see so much of you in him but it getting hard to handle him with his powers.

Oliver: Yeah and we were going to ask Clark about taking care of him but now I thinking since his mother is here I think we will let him choose.

(They all waited for Gabe to speak up but before he said anything Karen went to him.)

Karen: Gabe what do you say want to stay with your mommy and get to know me better?

Gabe: Cool.

(Gabe just gave her a hug and she smiled holding her son. Then it was time for everyone to leave leaving Martha, Karen, Clark, and Gabe at the farm.)

Martha: Chloe it good to see you alive and welcome home.

Karen: Martha thanks, and home so many good memories in this place.

Clark: Chloe it looks like Gabe is tired I take him up to my old room and we can stay the night.

[Clark took Gabe from Karen's arms giving her a kiss. He left Martha and Karen to talk some more. Clark put Gabe in his old bed and then went to join his mother and fiancé. It was the start of a new beginning for all.]

* * *

**Here is new update. Enjoy and Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 18: Chloe's POV (You Tell Me)_

_How we are or where we go from here  
I can't read your mind  
Is everything okay  
Oh don't ask me, I don't know what to say  
You tell me_

Karen who now revealed herself as Chloe Sullivan could not believe how everyone was taking the news to well. It also helps to have Clark by her side supporting her as her new fiancé. When Tess and Oliver asked her to take care of Gabe she could not believe it. There is one thing they need to take Gabe over her mom and dad so they can figure out how to help her son.

_What comes next  
What I can and can't expect from you  
Is there somethin we can mend  
What will the story be  
Oh you've got all the answers that I need_

The next day after Clarks party Karen got Gabe ready to head to Gotham. Karen looked to see Clark come down with him and they said goodbye to Martha. They all headed back to the Watchtower and made the call to her parents. Karen still could not believe he kept this place but it was just like she remembered. They all left for Gotham in her car.

_Do we wave a flag and say it's over_  
_Do we honor all the vows we made_  
_I love the way we were_  
_Tomorrow what will we be_  
_You tell me_

_Cuz I cant play_  
_This guessing game where love can stay or go_  
_It changes with the wind_  
_What our hearts will do_  
_Whatever way it blows is up to you_

Four hours later they arrived at her place to spend some time as a family. Karen discovered a few things that Gabe likes because of Clark. She just was happy that Clark kept his promise to watch over him when he got back. Karen told Gabe more about who his mother really was then it was time to go to her parent's house.

_Do we wave a flag and say it's over_  
_Do we honor all the vows we made_  
_I love the way we were_  
_Tomorrow what will we be_  
_You tell me_

They made it to her parent's house Gabe saw them letting them in. Gabe noticed the smile on his daughters face and they waited for her mother. When her mother finally came in Gabe ran straight toward her giving her a hug. Then Gabe guided her to the living room so they could talk.

_Do we wave a flag and say it's over_  
_Do we honor all the vows we made_  
_I love the way we were_  
_Tomorrow what will we be_  
_You tell me_  
_You tell me_

[When all was settled Karen started to tell them what is going on.]

Karen: Mom and dad first I have some great knew to tell you Clark and I are engaged.

Moira: Congratulation does this mean he knows?

Clark: Yes I know but how could you not tell her who she really was.

Moira: Clark I was going to tell her when she was older but then I ended up in the catatonic state.

Gabe: For my own selfish reasons and not wanting Chloe to end up in the same state as her mother I kept the news to myself.

Karen: Mom and dad I understand but the first sign of my actions you should have told me. Anyway that is the past but there is another reason we are here.

Moira: Well what is it?

Karen: It seems that Gabe inherited powers from our side mom. It seemed to happen when I came back from the dead.

Moira: Really then the prophecy is true you are the key. Your death triggered me coming out of the catatonic state and now that your back your son's powers appear.

(Clark finally turned to Chloe wondering what prophecy.)

Clark: Chloe what prophecy is she talking about?

Karen: I don't know the details but I like to find out more about this so called prophecy.

(Just then Karen heard her little sister crying and saw her father go get her. A few minutes later they came in and her little sister saw her. Gabe handed Ann over to her and they waited for Moira to continue.)

Moira: I guess Ann wanted to join us too. Clark two children of royal houses on Krypton art to work together of saviors of Earth and those two houses are the House of El and the House of Sil of Kandor. Clark, Chloe told me about the clones of the people of Kandor and you met Faora that was my sister. There was a reason you were drawn to her that was not a clone she contacted me after Chloe set up her identity and hated seeing me that way. You are a good man Kal-El and thanks for helping my sister when you could.

Clark: It was no problem she was special and I was sad to see her killed by Zod and his quest. Do you know anything more about the prophecy?

Moira: No I don't that your father will have to fill you in on. Anyway have you met Ann Chloe's little sister?

Clark: Yes I met her two days ago and Chloe tells me you say she looks like her as a baby.

Karen: Yes she does. Mom do you have any idea on how we help Gabe control his powers Tess and Oliver were having a hard time lately.

Gabe: I think they made the right choice having you take care of him.

Moira: Since I lost my powers you just have to watch over him and when a new power shows up you just have to show him how to control it. Anyway dinner is ready if you guys want to stay besides we want to celebrate with the newly engaged couple.

[They all got up and sat at the table to have dinner. It still was a night of new beginnings but still there was one person to face that started this all.]

* * *

**Here is new update. Enjoy and Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 19: Clark's POV (Ready To Fly)_

_I've been trying to open the door  
To the secret of my destiny  
And every new road I think is the one_

_Seems to lead right back to me_

_I've looked for a way to be wiser_  
_A way to be strong_  
_Now I see the answer was hiding_  
_In me all along_

It was the morning after Clark's birthday and he figured he give his fiancé some free time getting to acquainted with her son. Also if he knew Lois she was holding back her reaction on his birthday not to spoil the occasion. So he figured Chloe get the wrath of her cousin today. So Clark spent his typical day off doing things around his apartment.

_And I'm ready to fly  
Over the sun  
Like a rocket to heaven  
And I'm ready to soar  
Right through the sky  
Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high  
I've always had wings  
But I wasn't ready to fly_

_Restless, hopeless, and misunderstood_  
_Like so many others I know_  
_So busy tryin' to keep holdin' on_  
_When I should've been letting go_

One hour later he was right that Lois was going over to give Chloe a piece of her mind. Mad dog lane was out and he was getting visited by Bruce. At that moment he got a call from Bruce saying that he was coming over after dropping Jimmy off at school. Then they will have a boys morning together while Lois confronts her cousin who was supposed to be dead.

_I was given the gift to find it_  
_The spirit inside me_  
_But I never really imagined_  
_All I could be_

_And I'm ready to fly_  
_Over the sun_  
_Like a rocket to heaven_  
_And I'm ready to soar_  
_Right through the sky_  
_Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high_  
_I've always had wings_  
_But I wasn't ready to fly_

Clark was finishing up an article before Bruce shows. It was after his morning patrol as Superman that his mom made a quick call. He talked to his mom while cleaning up his place. While on the phone with his mother Bruce finally arrived, he let Bruce in and told his mom he call back later. Then he went to grab a drink for Bruce.

_The answer to all of my wonder  
Was right in my hands  
Now it's time for me to discover  
All that I am_

_And I'm ready to fly_  
_Over the sun_  
_Like a rocket to heaven_  
_And I'm ready to soar_  
_Right through the sky_  
_Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high_  
_I've always had wings_  
_But I wasn't ready to fly_

Bruce went to sit on couch waiting for Clark but he had a worried look. Also Clark could tell Bruce was a little curious who Chloe was back in the day. So Clark felt a little guilty not telling Bruce of Chloe before he joined the Justice League. It was not just him who did not tell Bruce of Chloe the old Watchtower before Tess took over the role. Tess took over just before Bruce joined the league as Batman.

_I've always had wings_  
_Now I'm finally ready to fly_

[Clark finally walked over handing Bruce the beer while sitting down.]

Clark: So Bruce how is your wife this morning?

Bruce: Mad dog is out and I am staying away until she calms down.

Clark: If I know Chloe she knows how to handle her in that mood.

Bruce: I don't know Lois took some kryptonite from the cave this morning to go face her cousin.

Clark: Really well Lois knows how to pull out the stops she did once with me. Anyway they are family they will work it out.

Bruce: To true anyway why don't you tell me more of the original Watchtower since I did not get to know her before she was killed?

Clark: What would you like to know?

Bruce: The history of your friendship because it sounds like someone I used to know?

Clark: Right referring to Rachael who was killed by one of your enemies. Well Chloe and I met in the eighth grade when her and her father moved from Metropolis to Smallville. I was asked to show this new student around school.

Bruce: She was not what you expected.

Clark: Exactly in fact she was my first kiss. After I showed her around we went to the family farm in the barn loft she was the one to kiss me.

Bruce: Really sounds pretty much like how Rachael gave me my first kiss just it took place in the mansion. Anyway what more can you tell me?

Clark: I take it you want to stay as far away from Lois until things are settle. Ok I can tell you hours worth until Lois or Chloe call once things are worked out.

[Clark proceeded to tell Bruce more sharing all the stories and trouble they used to get into.]

* * *

**Here is the latest update. I be updating when I can this summer. Enjoy and Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist _Richard Marx_ which will Clark's POV and songs from _Terri Clark_ which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 20: Chloe's POV (No Fear)_

_I want a road stretching out before me  
I want a radio in my ear  
I want a full tank of absolution  
No Fear_

_I want a rainstorm to pull me over_  
_Then a sky that begins to clear_  
_Towards the truest of destinations_  
_No Fear_

Meanwhile in Gotham Karen Starr had just gotten back from patrol and dropping Gabe off at school. While dropping Gabe off at school she saw Bruce but not Lois. She figured Lois was holding back yesterday her reaction for the sake of Clark. So she figured she was going to face Mad dog Lane her cousin. To say the least it has been a long time since she has seen Mad dog Lane and wonder what was in store.

_I used to hit every wall there was_  
_I used to run away from love_  
_All I ever wanted was right here_  
_But I had to reach way down inside_  
_I had to have faith I'd find_  
_No Fear_

_I want the world to just keep on turning_  
_I want the dawn in my rear view mirror_  
_I want to hear my own voice singing_  
_No Fear_

Ten minutes after dropping Gabe off at school she headed back to her apartment. She got there and there was no sign of Lois just yet but knew it was a matter of time before she showed up. So she got things ready for Lois because she knew of Lois's pregnancy. Also it gave her more time to think about the fact she's engaged to Clark and could not be happier. There is the fact she is Kryptonian too but did not know that until recently.

_And when I need two arms around me_  
_And there's no one near_  
_When I'm alone let the only sound be_  
_No Fear_

_I used to hit every wall there was_  
_I used to run away from love_  
_All I ever wanted was right here_  
_But I had to reach way down inside_  
_I had to have faith I'd find_  
_No Fear_

That is the reason Lois will come after her. Another reason is that Chloe had secrets that she did not tell Lois for the longest time. The time she was killed she figured that Tess or some other people of the league let Lois in on the fact she was Watchtower. She also figured that someone let Lois in on the fact she had the meteor power, but she wondered if Lois figured it out that Chloe was the one who saved her that time she was stab to death.

_I want peace, love, and understanding_  
_A stogie and an ice cold beer_  
_Don't want to live afraid of dying_

_I used to hit every wall there was_  
_I used to run away from love_  
_All I ever wanted was right here_  
_But I had to reach way down inside_

Finally Lois showed up so Chloe went to open the door to find angry cousin. Chloe Mad dog Lane was out and was not holding back. Chloe stepped aside to let Lois in but as she stepped aside she felt the effects of kryptonite. Chloe dropped to the floor as Lois came inside closing the door behind her. Chloe saw Lois still had the box of kryptonite open just waiting for Chloe to speak.

_I used to stay up all night long_  
_Wondering what I was doing wrong_  
_All I every needed was right here_  
_But I had to reach way down inside_  
_I had to have faith I'd find_  
_No Fear_

[Karen still on the floor finally spoke.]

Karen: What the hell Lois?

Lois: Chloe this is for all the secrets you kept from me.

Karen: First off can you put the kryptonite away before it kills me. I am just as vulnerable to the stuff much like Clark.

Lois: Why should I?

Karen: Because no matter how mad you are as Mad dog Lane you can't afford to have me dead without answers.

Lois: Right! (Lois closed the lead box watching her cousin heal) Wow…even when Clark heals like that I still can't get used to it

Karen: I know but it is a total different experience when it is you. So is my Mad dog cousin gone?

Lois: Yeah besides I need to sit down now and then you can explain to me how you survived.

(Chloe finished got up and helped Lois to the couch. After Lois was on the couch she went to get Lois and her something to drink and then proceeded to explain.)

Karen: Lois how much of my mother do you remember before she disappeared?

Lois: Not much but I do know she was adopted at the age of 16 by dads family.

Karen: Right so that means we are not blood relatives. (Bringing over the drinks and then sat down on the couch.) So that means since we are not blood that means our DNA is different.

Lois: Chloe I don't care if we are not blood but what I care about is why you kept secrets from me that you were meteor infected.

Karen: I know but it seems that I was not meteor infected but it was part of my DNA. At the time I found out I did not know that at the time. I had a hard time coming to terms with all this that is why I kept it a secret. Plus being only meteor infected in mind I ended up saving your life.

Lois: I know but were you Watchtower at that time?

Karen: Yes I was that started when I first met Oliver.

Lois: Really I was not aware you met Oliver back then.

Karen: Stop by Clark's farm he was there talking to Clark. Enough about that what else do you want to know?

Lois: Everything?

Karen: This is going to take a while.

Lois: I have the time seeing that I have the day off. On another note congrats really for you and Smallville I am glad to see him this happy again.

[Then Karen just smiled and then continued how she got these circumstances.]

* * *

**Here is the latest update. I be updating when I can this summer. Enjoy and Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist Richard Marx which will Clark's POV and songs from Terri Clark which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 21: Clark's POV (This I Promise You)_

_When the vision around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all long…_

_And i will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This i promise you_

_This i promise you ..._

Clark waited with Bruce until they figured things were safe with Chloe and Lois. Two hours later after Bruce dropped Jimmy off at school then came over Lois had called Bruce calmed down. Then Bruce left to take his pregnant wife of three and half months to her appointment. He watched Bruce leave and then waited for Chloe either to call or texted.

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

_And i promise you never..._

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart(give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day(each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no...)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This i promise you..._

_This i promise you..._

Half an hour later he got the texted saying that he was welcome to join her. So he texted back and then as Superman he headed to Gotham. He wanted to make sure things were truly ok with them and also spend time with his fiancé. He also noticed that Chloe had been acting a little strange since the incident and also when she grabbed Gabe from the air something was up. So he intended to find out what is going on.

_Over and over i fall(over and over i fall)_

_When i hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And i will take (i will take you in my arms)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This i promise you_

When Clark made it he saw Chloe laying on the couch like she was asleep. So he came in from the balcony closing the doors, then he changed back to Clark. He walked over and gathered Chloe in his arms and then took her to bed. He layed her down and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand asking him to stay. So he did and turn around climbing in bed behind her. He had her in his arms and fell asleep along with her.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no...)_

_Every word i say is true_

_This i promise you..._

They woke up in half an hour before Gabe was to come home from school. Chloe turned over in Clarks arms waiting for him to wake up. Clark finally opened his eyes seeing his fiancé staring at him. He saw the look of concern on her face wanted to know what going on in her mind. So he kissed her but she pushed away running straight towards the bathroom.

_Every word i say is true_

_This i promise you_

_Ooh,i promise you..._

[After a few minutes Clark got out of bed to see how she is doing. He sat down behind her pulling her into his arms as she layed her head on his chest he spoke:]

Clark: Chloe what did Lois do to you when she came over?

Chloe: Had kryptonite behind her back and confronted me with it.

Clark: Wow she holds nothing back but you should not have this reaction.

Chloe: Clark I know but there is something else you need to know.

Clark: What is it?

Chloe: The incident last week was not the first time I was expose to red k. It was the second time about five weeks before the incident we broke into one of Lex's old 33.1 labs.

Clark: Wait I remember that but you said nothing happened.

Chloe: I know I did but Clark we had just started going out and I did not want to add extra stress.

Clark: Are you saying what I think you are saying?

Chloe: Yes Clark I am. About a week after the first incident I went to the doctor and found out that I was a week pregnant Clark. You are going to be a father Clark.

Clark: I going to be a dad. I never thought this would happen.

Chloe: I know Clark but with me being Kryptonian our physiology was us compatible. Also I was not sure how you would take it.

Clark: I am happy Chlo and I am glad it is with you. I love you.

Chloe: I love you too. It's time to go pick up Gabe. Then we'll tell him he will be having a brother or sister soon.

[They got up and started to head out. First Clark made a call saying that they are taking a day off].

* * *

**Hey everyone I am back so here is a new chapter to and old story**. **I will be finsihing this story up in time so enjoy. Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Smallville's Power Girl

Rating: K+

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Bruce/Lois, Pete/Lana, and Oliver/Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Two originals are mine.

Authors note: With all the speculation going around whom Chloe Sullivan is? This story recently popped into my head. This is her journey into becoming Power Girl. The timeline continues from Season Nine into the future. This story is going to follow two points of views and unlike my series of two-shots the songs are going to cover one story in a whole story. Songs from artist Richard Marx which will Clark's POV and songs from Terri Clark which will be Chloe's POV telling the story.

Summary: It has been two years since the events of the Kandorian clones came to Earth and tried dominate this world. In the crossfire a friendship fell apart and now they only talk civil to each other with work. Chloe had left with Oliver to move with her boyfriend and is happy. Clark is getting ready to finish his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Once destiny is fulfilled will two friends find their way back together with a destiny that the other had no clue about?

_Chapter 22: Chloe's POV (Empty)_

_Maybe it's been a little too long_

_Holding it in, trying to be strong_

_Funny the things we bottle up_

_Come streaming out when you feel enough_

_There is a trust the cautious we lack_

_Now that we've touched, there's no holding back_

Chloe could not believe how well Clark took the news. There was still a lot to talk about like how they were going to break the news to family. Then there was the fact that the superheroes they work with needed to know and also how the world was going to handle the news. They reached the school in fifthteen minutes and waited for Gabe in the car.

_I want to call out for love 'til I can't breathe_

_I want to stare at the truth 'til I can' see_

_I want to pour out my soul 'til I'm Empty_

_Empty_

Five minutes later Gabe came out and found them. He took the blue kryptonite ring off before he reached Clark and Chloe. They all piled in the car and Clark made the call to Martha. While Chloe made a call to Moira and Gabe to get Ann ready for a trip to the farm in Smallville for some news. The got to Chloe's parent's house then all piled in Chloe's SUV.

_When only flesh and bone remain_

_I'll hold you close, then start again_

_Feeling nothing but a sweet release_

_When the ghosts are gone from inside of me_

_I've tried to fight it but what can I do_

_There's something deeper that surrenders to you_

Oliver let them barrow his private jet to fly out to the airport in Smallville. Two hours later they made it to Smallville and rented an SUV to take to the farm. Once they got to the farm they discovered Martha had dinner ready for all. They all went in and had a nice enjoyable meal.

_I want to call out for love 'til I can't breathe_

_I want to stare at the truth 'til I can't see_

_I want to pour out my soul' til I'm Empty_

_Empty_

_When I touch you, When I hear you_

_How can I doubt when everytime I'm near you_

After the meal they had desert. Then they all went into the living room so Clark and Chloe can share the news. They figure it was better that the grandparents know first about the new grandchild. As for Gabe his new sibling and what it is going to mean for him living with his mother and soon to be stepfather.

_I want to call out for love 'til I can't breathe_

_I want to stare at the truth 'til I can't see_

_I want to pour out my soul 'til I'm Empty_

_Empty_

_Empty_

[Chloe and Clark sat together on the couch in each other arms before speaking.]

Chloe: Well yesterday was a great day between all that went on.

Martha: That has to be the most eventful day that he will never forget. But we already know that you two are engaged.

Clark: Mom that is true but she was holding back one more piece of information from everyone.

Moira: Well Chloe was is it?

Chloe: It is something that is going to effect a lot of people and some maybe happy and others will be outraged.

Gabriel: Well Chloe sweaty why do you say that?

Chloe: Well this morning I had a rather interesting visit from Mad Dog Lane this morning. She confronted me with kryptonite to see if what I was saying is true. Then after about ten minutes she put it back in a lead box. I had to tell her the truth of everything but not revealing the news that I am pregnant.

Moira and Martha: (unison) how far along are you?

Clark: Six weeks but I just found out this morning. It seems that a week ago was not her first exposer to red k but it was her second. The first time was two weeks after we started dating and she lead me to believe nothing serious happened.

Chloe: The second time we were exposed was a lot tamer then the first time. I hid it well until Lois confronted me the morning and had the reaction I had. So it was time to tell Clark and now we have to figure out to tell others. We thought you guys should be the first to know.

Martha: Are you guys ok with the way this happen?

Clark: It may have not been the ideal situation but Kal and Kare are part of us. We deal with it the best way possible and it helps that we do love each other very much.

Gabe: Mom this is so cool when will the baby be born?

Chloe: Not for a while Gabe let's just say after Mommy Tess and Aunty Lois have their babies.

[Gabe just came over to the couch, sitting on his mother's lap, and then putting his hand over his mom's tummy. Clark just held his new family close. They all decided it was too fly back so they all stayed the night at the farm. In the morning they will find a way to tell the others about the new situation.]

* * *

**Here is the next update and I hope you all enjoy. Review.**


End file.
